Un Bouquet des Fleurs
by Luciana.is.mename
Summary: A peculiar "Leonardo Lawliet" once saw a certain Light Yagami online and he now claims to be deeply in love. Thus begins the ultimate courting from "heaven," according to Lawliet. Light just wants the courting from hell to be over soon. A little story brought to you by me.
1. First Impressions

I changed the summary.

...

Light Yagami's day began quite normally, he woke up at five thirty (like every day), brushed his teeth, took a cold shower, re-ironed (he always ironed it before sleeping, too) his high-school uniform, clothed himself and went downstairs to help his mother finish making breakfast. Then he ate breakfast, saw his father off to work, went upstairs to awaken his younger sister, brushed his teeth again, finished buttoning his shirt and made his tie neatly, wearing his blazer and fastening his cuffs, pulling on his socks and threading a belt on. Light then made sure his schoolbag had everything he needed. Then he padded down the stairs and made sure his sister looked quite ready to leave for school, put on his shoes and left the house with a soft call of "Goodbye, Mother." Then he made for his high school, at a relaxed, unhurried pace.

As usual.

He ran into Yamamoto just before entering the school's gates, greeted the boy and they both silently made it past the gates and entered the school's grounds. The only difference today was that Yamamoto looked more awake than other days, was grinning like an idiot and was holding a lush, red rose (Light brushed it off casually). He made it to his classroom, expecting his usual clean, plain desk and chair.

Light Yagami's eyebrows disappeared behind his brown hair when he made it near his seat, surprise fixed on his face... What was the deal with all the hearts, flowers, chocolates, cards, and boxes piled on his desk, chair and on the ground by his seat. Then he remembered the date today - it was St. Valentines. Light stood there quietly, not quite sure what to do, blinking softly.

That was not usual.

Soft giggles and whispers waved into the room suspiciously.

'Boy, what I'd do to be you right now,' Yamamoto chuckled, clapping the Yagami on his back softly. 'But how the chicks think you'll haul all that with you is beyond me, though.. I'd bet even some guys put a little something there.'

Light glared at him, his ears warming up slightly, that was ridiculous. Then he glanced at the table again. His acquaintance did have a point there, just how was he going to carry all that with him? More importantly, how was he going to seat himself for today's lessons? His popularity must have increased this year, because this was the biggest amount of valentines he had received, during high school.

Light crossed his arms.

Yamamoto chuckled at him and left the room, coming back with a huge, carton box with "Fragile" and "This Way Up" written on it in black, solving Light's problem easily. 'I bet you want this put away before class starts. Come, I'll help you,' he said.

Light stepped forth and helped pack the objects carefully, feeling quite cheesy. He was not a fan of receiving valentines.

'What are you going to do about them?' Yamamoto asked.

Was it just him or did Yamamoto also hear the collective intakes of breath?

'I'll take my time and go through everything at home,' he replied, smoothly. 'I can't allow anything to distract me at school.'

Yamamoto opened his mouth to answer, but a round of squeals cut him off rather haltingly, they turned to see girls, and a few boys, peeking at them. Yamamoto grinned and said what he was going to say earlier, 'As expected from Light.'

Light was tempted to scowl at him. He settled for a soft punch on the shoulder. Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly.

It didn't stop there. Word went around that he was accepting valentines if they were placed in the box, instead of bothering him directly with it, and at lunchtime the Yagami left the room when a group of twittering girls dropped by, adding valentines to "his" box. By the time the school bell finally rang (two hours earlier, because of the day), the box was almost full to the rim. Light, grudgingly accepting the fact that it was now officially his box, hurriedly gathered the stuffed carton in his arms and turned around to make for the door, planning to leave the school grounds as fast as possible.

Yamamoto, faintly amused, stood in his way, took out his own rose and reached over, his hand hovering over the box of reds, purples, pinks, whites. A click, followed by a few others, sounded around the room (photos, he thought, dismayed) with an excited chatter. 'Hanako refused the flower - apparently some other charming guy already beat me to the mark,' he said mournfully. 'I feel bad letting a rose I cut from my mother's bush go to waste.'

Light eyes narrowed coldly.

Yamamoto paused and winked, for the girls giggling with their phones out. 'So I decided I'll give it to a certain good-looking, famous, pretty-boy I know. Nearly the whole school gave you something, so it couldn't hurt, you know. Plus, you're even more good-looking than Hanako.'

Murmurs of agreement passed from one person to the other.

Light glared at him, his ears burning. Yamamoto grinned wolfishly and dropped the flower, blowing him a teasing kiss. The girls giggled whispering something about "Instagram," a "fan page," "hashtags," et cetera. Light wisely made the decision to leave the room, making for the gates, Yamamoto yelling goodbye with a crack of a laugh echoing after him.

Unfortunately, it continued, even after leaving his school, there was still more people dropping valentines in his box as he walked home - even Middle Schoolers! They only ended when he finally made it to his home's street, and Light finally breathed in a gulp of fresh air, walking at a set pace.

He looked down the street, his eyes narrowing as he noticed something out of the ordinary. Had something happened? he thought. No, dad or mom, or even the police station would have alerted me.

Down the road, in front of his house, a small group of people had gathered, all of them either gawking, gossiping, or gaping at his house. A few snapping pictures - if the way they held their phones was any indication.

What was going on? Light's mind conjured a thought of his younger sibling, making his eyebrows snap together coldly, flames igniting in his eyes. Conclusions were forming in his head at the speed of lightning, piling and making him more and more angry. If he found anyone bothering Sayu...! Light growled, a low, threatening sound, like a cat flicking its tail warningly and flexing its claws. If he even found anyone giving her flowers, Light'll kick their bottom, chase them away with a hose, and spam their electronic devices with viruses, after glaring at them.

A sound of alarm was made by an older neighbour that noticed him coming down the street, her daughter squealed and immediately began filming, others following suit. Privacy, guys, privacy! Light wanted to scowl at them.

Light didn't quicken his step, his stride calm as ever, his eyes a dangerous vermillion. The guy bothering Sayu will pay. Dearly. He will. And Light was not one for cheap prices.

'Raaitoo!'

A very familiar girl's voice exclaimed, making Light unconsciously quicken his pace. A path broke between the sparse amount of people, they scrambled back, revealing his sister (thank goodness she looked unscathed), who ran towards him excitedly. Light stopped, waiting for her to reach him, a little bit confused. Wasn't there a guy bothering her?

That's what you get for jumping to conclusions, idiot, he reprimanded himself.

She stopped, Light wasn't very far away from the house, and gasped at the box in his arms. 'What?!' she yelled, an incredulous open-mouthed smile slowly spreading across her face. 'And you got a box full of valentines from hundreds of other people!!'

Light, fidgeting, quite aware of the cameras trained on them, asked. 'What is the matter, Sayu? What is wrong?'

'What? You don't know?' she demanded. 'But everyone who knows the Yagami must know, gosh! The Internet will break, at this pace! The amount of posts and reposts are more than the usual for you! Your fans have most probably increased! Even I saw the pictures of Yamamoto giving you a rose! That was so cute by the way, squee! And the one of that café waitress running out with that delicious looking cupcake you had to eat on spot - she must see you walking by every day! Hey! I hope you left some space for MY valentines, I mean, it doesn't make sense to not give you any now..'

'Stop rambling, Sayu,' he said, calmly. Oh, he was soo going to find that so-called fan page and take it down! This was embarrassing! 'And tell me what is going on.'

She glanced at him mischievously, her eyes shining with realization. 'This is gold!' she giggled. 'I first thought it was some rich person you snagged, or something!'

Light, exasperated, glared impatiently at his sister.

'Ok, ok,' she gestured. 'Someone sent a valentines.'

'What's so special about-'

Sayu grabbed his arm. 'Keep quiet and close your eyes! No peeping!'

Light complied easily, quite used to his sister's love of dramatizing everything, following his sister trustingly. Easier to just do it than argue with his sister (who will still eventually get what she wanted). He just hoped it wasn't a lunatic that left him a valentines, or a guy. He'd had enough of that for the day - for the year, actually! Light stopped when his sister stopped, waiting as she took his shoulders and turning him to face something, patting his face as she liked and took the box, placing it on the ground. He was getting slightly impatient.

'You'll have to send me the video, Tsukusa!' Sayu said.

Light wanted to roll his eyes, seriously?

'Oh-kay, Raito!' she uttered, stepping back.

Light opened his eyes, his sister nudging him enthusiastically. Light, at first, couldn't really register the image - there was just too much sudden colour - so he blinked. Blinked. Blinked some more.

And gawked.

Light, for the first time in his life perhaps, gawked, his eyes wide and disbelieving, his jaw tempted to go slack and drop unbecomingly. This... This... This was... ?... ?... ??? The sweet scent that hung in the air making a warm feeling pool in his insides. He turned to look at his younger sister. 'I must be daydreaming,' he said.

Sayu grabbed the skin on his neck and pinched with a vengeance. Light, reacting a bit late, yelped.

'Hey!' he said, rubbing his neck.

'You're not dreaming!' she exclaimed, jumping excitedly, her hair swishing.

Light turned his head back. This had to be a dream. It just had to! All these flowers? That was just...! Not really possible, right?

The yard in front of the Yagami house was covered, not visible, with piles, piles, piles, and more piles of flowers. The piles reaching his lowest rib, in height. The hugest amount of flowers he had ever seen in his whole life put together. Single stems. Single stems with ribbons. Bouquets. Bouquets of two, of three, nine, twelve, six, two, seven, more nines, six, twelve, elevens (Sayu squealed again). Bouquets of lush palm-sized roses. Thirteen flowers - Light stopped counting. Bouquets with a lot of green leaves, without leaves, others with a few leaves. Bouquets with ribbons. Dazzling white bouquets. Silvery white bouquets with pale blue or lavender flowers in between. Then, as though it weren't enough, on the walk right in front of Yagami property were the hugest, hugest bouquets anyone could have imagined put together side-by-side in vases. One of only red roses. Another of mixed-up types (roses the Yagami never knew existed) another of some pretty flowers he didn't even know the names of. Another was only red roses, with a sunflower at the centre. The others were all mixtures of huge, many-petalled roses. The Yagami's porch was barely visible, only a clean path leading straight to it.

Just how much money was all those flowers put together? Light was feeling flattered, flattered. There was something out there who thought he was worth all these flowers. He noticed that his heart was pounding louder. That or something wanted to just flaunt their wealth.

Either way, Light had to be dreaming.

Sayu rushed forward and opened the mailbox. Snow-white envelopes were stacked, neatly and tightly in it. The material oozing wealth. She gestured vividly, pulling out one envelope and waving it around. Light somehow wished he wasn't Light Yagami. 'These envelopes are so-ooooo white! With a red seal! How neat!'

Light, overcoming his speechless-ness, spoke. 'Are you sure this is all mine?' he asked, his face heating up slightly, his heart rate picking speed to go with the loud thumping. 'Maybe there was a problem with the post office - or the florist deliveries.'

'Cutiiee!! Oh, man!' Sayu squealed, clapping her hands and not helping her flustered brother one bit. 'There's three words on it: To Yagami Light! Ga-iiiiiizzz?! That's_ my_ brother, if you didn't know! Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like this?' she sang.

Light was feeling uncomfortably hot, if he had powers he would have splashed his sister with a tub of water. He was feeling at loss with what to do.

'I wish someone could send me something like this!' She stuffed it back in carefully and grabbed his hand, gesturing at the bystanders. 'Come, come, it doesn't end here.'

Light followed, his heart in his throat.

'You guys wouldn't believe this,' she rambled, stopping at the steps and pushing her gawking brother up to the front porch. 'This guy has got to be the luckiest boy in existence! Man!'

A round of "woahs" left the people who had followed, everyone deliberately mindful of the flowers, as they caught sight of the porch. Light felt like turning around and taking flight.

Talk about feeling cheesy.

It was covered with boxes, stacks. Heart-shaped, plain, with bows on as decoration. Light blinked. This wasn't real. All that in one place was... did he walk in on a chocolate display? Patchi. Godiva. Light blinked again. Ferrero Roch. Guylian. The flustered boy turned around to gaze disbelievingly at the other side of the porch, where several large baskets with miscellaneous chocolates arranged to the brim sat, red-brown bows on the handles. Light's mind flashed back to his childhood as he read the names on several chocolate wrappers, his heartbeat on increasing. Mars, Kit Kat, Snickers, Galaxy, Bounty.

Just who?

'Ohh~h~' Sayu purred. 'You wouldn't forget your baby sister when you're eating all the chocolates, now, will you?'

Light looked down, noticing something laying in front of the door, a single bouquet of flowers, tied together with salmon-coloured string. His heart, unfortunately didn't relent. He bent over and picked it, inspecting the flowers, relieved that he could at least recognize a few - who knew blue roses existed? He started when Sayu inhaled sharply, a hand flying to her chest, her eyebrows rising pathetically.

'Aww, this is so~ sweet!' she said, after glimpsing the bouquet.

Light, confused, turned around and gazed at his sister, who read his expression easily. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him off the porch, presenting him and the bouquet to the camera Tsukasa was holding. Light, embarrassed red, wanted a hole to open up and swallow him up, gosh! his day was getting worse and worse!

'This is amazing! The person who did this is an absolute angel!' she said, gesturing, not taking into account her poor brother's feelings. 'Check! This here, a lavender rose means love at first sight. Of course, who doesn't fall in love with my brother? The white camellia means you're adorable (teehi_hiii_), the red one, you're a flame in my heart.'

Light was getting the impression his sister had stayed up all night reading about flowers just so she would understand anything and everything about them - since today was St. Valentine's - in case someone gave her flowers. What a girl..

Sayu pointed excitedly. 'A Lily-of-the valley (where did they even get that!): purity, sweetness and pure love..' she said, pausing with a teasing glance at her brother (who glared at her). 'Oh, I'm getting jealous - a yellow tulip says sunshine in your smile. Honeysuckles (again, where in the world?): an everlasting bond of love. And last of all, as we can all see, he includes eleven blue roses, I'm sure the blue roses here mean unattainable love.'

Light was even more mortified when his sister snapped her head up, accusingly.

'Did you reject the guy, or what? Unattainable love? Oh, my heart!' She clasped her chest.

'No I didn't! Not that I would not reject him, but I don't remember meeting any loaded guys who sends flowers blooming from across the globe as a valentines wish!' he exclaimed.

'You wouldn't necessarily know a guy is loaded by appearance alone,' she muttered. 'Don't you know a particular Leonardo Lawliet? **_I_** wouldn't forget such a name.'

Light, mind blanking, actually gaped with surprise this time around. Lawliet? Did she say Lawliet?

'I knew it!' she said in a "aha!" sort of way. 'You know him! You must have rejected him or something. Why else would he do all this?'

'No,' he said, clenching the bouquet. 'I don't know him personally - how he even knows my name is a plain miracle! But everyone and anyone who cares about the justice system knows him, dad's beard! the guy appears even in the Times magazines, newspapers! He's the Suing-Attorney! Who doesn't know him? He's the world's best Attorney AND Prosecutor! Some even say his brother is the great Detective L! Of course I know about Lawliet!'

'So?' his sister said, gesturing at the fragrant flowers and chocolates.

'So?' he repeated.

'What's your answer?' she asked. 'Will you be this dude's Valentine sweetheart?'

Light sniffed, straightening his tie and flattening a fold on his blazer. 'My answer is obviously going to. . .to. .'

He stopped speaking when a car rolled to a stop right in front of those (big-ass) bouquets up front, smashing into Light's valentines box and pushing it away almost rudely. A regular car wouldn't have stopped Light's speech, but the car that had driven up did. The car that rolled to a stop was certainly worth all the gasps and gaping mouths. It was not every day a spanking Koenigsegg drove up to your house! The machine growled, purring to a smooth stop, Drake's One Dance began playing as the doors opened and a man stepped out. Light's eyes unconsciously scanned his tall, lithe, athletic build, his eyes gawking at the casual outfit he wore better than any top male model.

Was it just him or was the dude really walking in tune with his heartbeat (or was it the song?).

The man walked around, his shoes almost seeming to barely touch the ground, and stopped, leaning gently on his car, a small smile on his face. Light stared at the pale skin, contrasting perfectly with the black, black lengthy hair that fell in uneven wild spikes to his cheeks, chin and neck. His forearms attracted attention when he crossed them, the smooth forearms as pale as his face. The short-sleeved black shirt carelessly tucked into dark blue jeans at one corner, the mismatching black and dark blue shoes that were (at least) both branded All Star crossed at the ankles. The black sunglasses (in February, seriously?) that didn't look out of place.

Light did not realize that he had walked up to the guy until he was standing right in front of him, his face all hot and his heart thudding loudly. He glanced around, noticing his sister who was clutching another girl (who clutched her back) and staring on with creepy smiles on their faces. Light looked back the guy questioningly.

He removed his sunglasses and placed them on the lid of his car. Cool, grey eyes assaulted warm, amber eyes. Sunrays bouncing off one's dark black hair, while the other's hair seemed to absorb the rays and colour the hair something very near the colour red. The man chuckled, a deep, level sound that vibrated in the air more than it should have, his eyes going to the bouquet in the Yagami's hands with a pleased shade.

Two words flashed across Light's mind in that moment: _Singing **Frogs.**_

'Hello, I am Leonardo, would you be my Valentine's sweetheart?'

Light's mind jumped back to life at that sentence, and damn, he had heard it one too many times today. He opened his mouth, his fingers trembling and said, shakily, 'No.'

He frowned. 'Why not, Light-kun? I just ask to have your day, nothing more.'

Light glanced to the side, afraid that his staring would become noticeable - the guy was a bit too handsome, for goodness' sake! 'You bumbed my box of valentine wishes away,' he said, his voice squeaking shakily.

The man glanced at the carton (that he'd not so subtly pushed away with his car after noticing it from the picture of Light on the web). 'Ah, sorry about that,' he apologized.

He did not sound, or look, the slightest bit sorry.

'You're adorable,' he complimented. Light glared at him. 'Just one day, I'll give you anything you want.'

'Why should I accept? You're probably a creepy guy,' Light said, frigidly. 'How do you even know me?'

'Isn't this more mysterious?' he asked, grinning roguishly.

Light huffed and handed him the bouquet, marching to the box and hauling it up in his arms.

'Please?'

_You know that I don't play_... Drake sang.

Light walked past him.

'I'll replace anything I smudged,' he said, stepping after Light, who was still pink-faced. 'Please, just be my Valentine, please?'

'I'm straight, you know,' Light said.

'I can make you fall for me, just give me a chance,' he said.

'No. What language do you want me to tell it to you in?'

L pulled out his phone and handed it to Sayu, saying, 'At least let me click a picture with you, as a souvenir.'

'Yess!' Sayu squealed. 'Ahahahaha!'

Light, mortified, was suddenly grabbed, an arm round his waist, the carton placed down and kicked away with Sayu jittering excitedly about Valentine's photos.

'My new profile picture,' L told Light.

Sayu handed the phone to him, jumping up and hugging them. 'Man, Light, you scored yourself an awesome-as-chocolate gong! Accept already! I'm rooting for you, Leonardo!'

Light pushed them away. 'Gong?' he asked. Somehow, he doubted that the guy's name really was Leonardo.

Sayu exchanged a secret glance with her friend.

'There is another, more common way of saying it,' L said. 'But I'm afraid you might understand it.'

'Ahh, Leo-niisan,' Sayu said, waving a hand around. 'Raito's a total clueless idiot when it comes to such things.'

'But he's no idiot when it comes to other things,' he replied, smiling at Light.

Light huffed in an unimpressed manner, yet his cheeks burned, quite pleased, his heart thundered away, extremely flustered, and his hands shook, very flattered. The boy walked away, into the house and slammed the door shut.

L touched his chin, sighing regrettably, maybe he had overdone it a bit... This was the last time he ever listened to the side of him that had convinced him that impressing Light Yagami with flashy things was a good idea. Dammit, he had even had one of his cars flown to Tokyo with him!

'Don't worry,' Sayu said endeavouringly. 'I will get you your Valentine's date, Leo-niisan.'

Inside the house, Light crawled down to the basement, deciding then and there that he'll no more help his sister with her homework.

Be my Valentine's sweetheart? Like hell! Who did this guy think he was?

...


	2. First Impressions (2)

'Raaito-niii!!' an endearingly familiar squeaky voice called, breaking through the silence of the basement.

Light, stilling completely, let out a sigh of relief when his sister's footsteps ran past the entrance to the basement - this was the first time that relying on his instincts saved him. The boy sat on the stairs and took out his phone, a frown on his face. He opened Instagram - an application he had installed on the insistence of his younger sister, and paused as he regarded his sister's last post. Light sighed, wanting to palm his face. So that was what his sister had been doing with the phone last night! He read the caption:

Having the time of my day with my brother spoiling me!

Light rolled his eyes - his sister was either crazy or making things up to get more likes... maybe it was a bit of both. He didn't like the post - it was a series of himself and only half of Sayu's face, merely curiously tapping a blue hashtag that said "Yagamikun." His lips turned down when he the results popped up, this waa the last time he was ever underestimating a fan base. Then he went to his profile his page which had only one post - his profile picture (31,701 likes), and selected his list of followers which was a world apart from his own one follower (which was Sayu).

Light did palm his face when he found I.am.the.Law (a certain Leonardo Lawliet) with a blue tick at the top of his followers' list. This will also certainly teach him to at least check his social media once in a while.

'Raito! Come on! Where are you?!' Sayu demanded, making Light grin secretly. 'Stop being such a baby and give the guy his wish!'

Why should I? Light thought sourly. I got about a hundred other wishes, I got no reasons to be some random guy's Valentine's... even though I once briefly considered becoming a lawyer because of the famous Lawliet. That was no reason to become his date!

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like this?

Light's heart jumped to his throat, his eyes falling to his phone, which had lit up with Sayu's grinning face.

'Aha!' she yelled, somewhere above him. 'I knew I had to put such a nice ring tone for myself!'

Don't you wish yo-

Light cut it short, cursing the device to hell and glaring at it. He was going to blacklist his sister sooner or later.

Light engulfed the staircase when someone opened the trapdoor leading to the basement.

'There you are!' Sayu squealed. 'Man this is the best Valentine's day I have ever had! Squee!'

Camera clicks and flashes of light followed. The eldest Yagami flinched, glancing up, only to be caught in a series of photos again.

'Limited pictures all for myself!' She danced a bit.

'Don't tell me you are part of a fan club,' Light drawled coolly, standing up and lifting the carton with him in one, smooth motion.

'Of course I am,' she said.

Light walked out of the basement with as much pride as he could manage, acutely aware of the dust clinging to his, once clean, school pants.

'I'm your sister, I have got to be,' she said. 'I'm also the one that has to make sure you're getting a love life!'

'Sayu I do not need one,' he replied, calmly. Getting excited would only serve him a more ecstatic sibling. 'Especially not with a man - I am straight, if you didn't know.'

'Who cares?' she demanded, throwing her arms up. 'It's just one day.'

'Which will put his hopes up for nothing, Sayu.'

'I don't think he's that stupid,' she argued, intent on getting her brother a valentine's. 'Maybe he just wanted a pretty date or something.'

'I'm not pretty, Sayu. I'm handsome,' he said, cracking a smile.

'Come on, you don't realise what you're giving up,' she said, carefully. 'How many people are able to brag that their big brother. . . I mean, how many people are able to brag that some foreign rich dude was their valentine's?'

Light sighed, leaning a shoulder on the wall softly. 'He's not just a "rich foreign dude," Sayu, he's the ultimate lawyer out there, a prosecutor everyone fears and an attorney every criminal wishes they had. His trails have never taken longer than a year - eleven months at most. He's-'

'I don't care about that,' she interrupted. 'I care that you're accepting all these flowers and chocolates without paying him back.'

'I did not ask him-'

'Just say yes, it's only one day, geez.'

'I have cram schoo-'

'I know just as well as you do that you do not need to go to cram school, what's it use to you, anyways? Learning how to cram all your free time with books and wrinkled teachers?'

Light sighed, trying not to smile, Sayu always managed to do that to him. 'Sayu..'

'Do it for me, then,' she compromised, crossing her arms and pouting.

'For you?' he repeated.

'Yes, for me, your cute little sister,' she answered.

'Why should I?'

'Because I love you?'

Light sent her an unimpressed stare. 'What a good reason to sell myself out to some foreign rich dude.'

'He's not just a rich foreign dude, Raito,' she reminded, wagging a finger. 'Come now.'

Light sighed and followed his sister. At least he might get the chance to speak to a world-class lawyer. Even if it was to reject him more clearly.

...

Lawliet waited calmly, whether Light Yagami came or not was going to depend on how much his younger sister had him wrapped around her finger. Either way, Lawliet knew he had a chance, even if it was a small chance, from the way Light looked at him. Or maybe that was just his wishful thinking.

He straightened his back when he saw the door open and the younger Yagami exit, her brother in tow. He had to look cool, Lawliet "casually" ran a hand through his hair and uncrossed and crossed his feet at the ankles.

Light Yagami glared at him, his eyes glinting red.

Lawliet almost choked - Calm down, heart, calm down.

Sayu grinned mischievously, winking at him and pulling at her brother more vigorously. This was going to be good.

...

Not a long chapter, I know. It is just to let the readers know that I am continuing the story. I will have a longer chapter out soon.


	3. First Impressions (3)

'No, I am not going to be your valentine's,' Light said, drawing a circle in the air with the point of his finger. 'Get that into your head and leave. You are wasting your time.'

'Wasting my time,' he echoed, amused. 'Any time spent with Light Yagami is not a waste of time.'

'Can you not just take a hint and leave?' Light demanded.

Light glared at the guy when he didn't budge, in stead, he was watching Light heavily, his cold, grey eyes staring into Light's warm, amber ones deeply. Light opted to set his eyes at the black hair covering Lawliet's forehead, knowing he would not be able to hold the stare for too long - it was creepy and annoying him. He scowled and crossed his arms, turning to the bystanders and his sister, who were all eagerly watching the spectacle.

'And you all can go on minding your own business, thank you,' he said, a fierce glare turning his face into something cold and distant.

He scanned them, his angry eyes prompting a few people to turn around and scamper away. Light could be extremely intimidating if he wanted to be.

Lawliet, catching a glimpse of Light's profile from behind, breathed in and out. I've got to stay calm, I have got to stay calm, I have got to . . . ! He glanced calmly to the side... How can I stay freaking calm with Light (he's a thousand times hotter in real life, did you know man..)... yah, I was saying: How can I freaking stay calm with Light right in front of me? I have been dreaming about this for weeks! Though I pictured myself walking in and sweeping him off his feet and then we would ride into the sunset, flowers falling everywhere.

L scanned Light's build, his dark eyes taking in every crease and fold of his neatly-pressed clothes, which were just a few, sharp ones (even his shoelaces looked ironed!). Hmm... he could easily swipe him off his feet, but he'd have to commission some people to throw flowers and make sure the sun was setting. That would be easy. No, wait, the sweeping-off-his-feet will have to wait, they haven't even exchanged love letters yet.

'Yeah,' Sayu piped in helpfully, planting a small fist on her hip. 'Don't tell me you're all lone fish today that have nothing better to do than gawk at my brother? Go find your own Valentines! Shoo, shoo! Leave! Only his family is allowed to watch, scram!'

Love letters were very important, especially for young lovers like the two of them. Lawliet could bet Light's handwriting was beautiful - who was he kidding, he _knew_ the Yagami's handwriting was absolutely magnificent. Sweet and flowing characters that seems to have been imprinted by a calligrapher, like syrup flowing down a pile of pancakes. He was not even paying attention to anything around him - except Light's hair, which had turned a sweet, reddish amber colour from the soft rays that broke through the stormy February clouds... Actually he preferred only paying attention to the hair.

Light had nice hair..

Sayu waved her arms at the bystanders, walking around restlessly in an angry way. 'You guys can keep the pictures, sheesh, don't tell me you guys have never seen some flowers before. Go! Shoo-shooo!'

Light shifted almost all of his weight to one leg, leaning slightly. He rested one hand on his hip, his glare intensifying. Value of privacy was something he respected above all, well, right below cleanliness, and people who could not respect that annoyed him.

Lawliet's eyes almost popped out, his ears and cheeks growing clammy - yeah, going out today had been the best idea he had ever had up till now. Why had he not ever thought of it until today? Had Whammy been right all along? Was Light a model?

The lawyer believed he had never seen such a casual pose being struck so perfectly before - the Yagami must have had professional training!

Light glared one last time with satisfaction as they scattered, his own sister also disappearing somewhere (only after he furrowed his brow urgently at her), turning back to face the guy, who seemed a bit paler than he was before.

'You can leave along with them,' he said. 'People like you are not welcome here.'

Lawliet's gaze, which had been ogling the line of his wrists beside his hips, ran back up hastily when Light turned around. 'You are even more enchanting in real life,' he said. 'And your hair, your _**hair**,_ I could run needles through with ease.'

Light's expression slowly became a little bit disgusted.

'And it really is its genuine colour, I could tell because those sparse hairs on your upper lip are golden - I had to squint to notice them. I love the colour of your hair,' Lawliet said, sighing dreamily. 'Have you ever considered letting it grow? Just imagine the wind blowing through longer strands of your hair...'

Lawliet's eyes bounced to his forearms for a second before jumping back up to his hair - oh boy, how he wanted to grab those forearms! Lawliet's eyes dropped from his hair to his nose. 'I like your nose, too, it's so smooth and small, and there's this tint of pink sprinkled across your nose and cheeks.. reminds me of candy. What a cute nose, I feel like biting it off - it _does_ look very edible.'

'What?'

Light gawked at him, heat rising up his neck to his face, this guy was very shameless! Did he not have any sense of proper manner? How can he stand there looking all cool like a top model from a magazine while saying such things (like, did anyone notice the way the shirt lined his shoulders)? He was very blunt, too!

Light glared at him, very tempted to bare his teeth at the eminent prosecutor. Said prosecutor's face just grew more pale, making Light's anger stutter for a second. He did not look to be very fine, those pale cheeks were unnatural.

Then a sudden bout of wind blew with strength, ruffling their hair and clothes aggressively. Light blinked and turned his face away from the wind, not liking how it wipped his hair across his face's sensitive skin and eyes. Lawliet didn't budge a muscle, even when his hair flew across his eyes, his eyes were still trained on Light.

Light glared at him, getting slightly angry at the wind's timing and feeling quite convinced that it was Lawliet who caused the change of air pressure.

Calm down, calm down heart, Lawliet commanded, feeling his face go more numb. But Light Yagami is hot like mambo! And the **glare**, that glare was hot. Especially with the wind making his hair whip around like that! and damn! Light was perfect from all angles... I could spend hours staring at him. Especially if Light continued shifting and posing from different angles.

But that would not be good, he had to leave an impression on him, too, that was what everyone had told him. Ok, here we go.

Lawliet blinked at him in a way he was convinced was very attractive - you know, extremely slowly and lilting.

'Yuck,' Light stated. 'Are you drunk or something? Or did an insect fly into your eye?'

Lawliet breathed in and out slowly, not minding Light's reaction, his erratic heart not helping him calm down. 'That was absolutely adorable, would Light-kun mind saying "yuck" once more?'

Light could have sworn he heard Sayu giggling something very similar to a squeal. 'I **_do_** mind,' he replied shortly.

'Just once more,' he said. 'I want to see your lips snap together once more when you say it - ah, reminds me of cherry flavoured Turkish Delights.'

Light scowled unpleasantly, his ears burning. Oh, if only he had a shovel with him, because he wanted to smack this stupid lawyer with something!

Lawliet put a hand on his chest, his other reaching out to grab Light's wrist, and sighed dramatically. 'You set my heart on fire, Light-kun,' he said. 'And you're such a little spitfire, too.'

He promptly began inspecting Light's wrist with dazed eyes, the grey orbs lingering on the beauty spot on the inside of the wrist.

Light looked at his wrist, which was held up in between three fingers (like an infected flower), for a moment before glaring at him and snatching it back. Lawliet widened his eyes exaggeratedly and tilted his head.

'It's Yagami-san for you, sir,' he said, hastily wiping his wrist on the seat of his pants and turning around.

'That would confuse me, Light-kun,' he said. 'I already adress your father with that name, I can't call you the same thing.'

Light stopped. This guy knew his father? 'Then change the honorific, it is as simple as that,' he said.

Why hadn't his father said he knew Lawliet? That was hot stuff! Though why would his father even know a foreign lawyer? Light will ask him first thing tonight. What was Lawliet even doing in Japan?

'Oh, Light-kun,' he said. 'Just one day out, simple as that.'

Light almost rolled his eyes. If this was the lawyer's usual attitude he was not surprised his father hadn't mentioned him.

'Yeah, _simple as that_!' Sayu piped.

Light noticed the pigtails peeking out from behind the roses. Say goodbye to me doing your homework, Sayu! He glared at the man and pointed up the road. 'Leave.'

'Just think of it as a friendly date between two old friends,' he said, shifting closer to Light. 'Please, don't be so heartless, Light, you're already cracking my heart with your words. I knew from the start that we would never be together, no need to rub it in, I'm just asking for one day! Quarter a day, actually! To keep with me in my memories for ever.'

Lawliet had actually thought before he spoke, a first for him. He usually just said whatever was on the tip of his tongue.

Light was tempted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't, the guilt was already creeping into him, making him feel heartless. Oh, man, this was bad, curse human emotions, they had the worst timing ever. He just heaved a heavy sigh and said, 'Okay, Lawliet-san. But for only two hours, I am not going spend all that time out with you. Who even seriously accepts pity dates? Oh, shameless idiots like Lawliet.'

Lawliet grinned smugly, disregarding the last muttered part. 'I knew that Light-kun would not be able to resist my charm,' he said, leaning back and pushing the hair out of his eyes with a slow blink.

Arrogance was heavy around him, giving people the impression that he knew that what he wanted he always got. Which was true in his case.

Light's compassion dried up in an instant, his resigned face turning into something angry and fierce. 'Get out of my sight before I sue you for delivering all these flowers to my house! How many florist parlours did you raid, anyways?'

'It was to impress you!' Lawliet argued, almost whining. 'I just _HAD_ to give you something for St. Valentine's!'

Light glared at him. 'More like show off your wealth, just how much did you spend?' he muttered.

'A valentine's wish that I get to grant you is priceless, I felt like the luckiest man on earth when I sent you the flowers.'

'What a shame.'

'A shame indeed,' he agreed. 'I want you to fall for me, not my money - or generosity when spending it.'

'I think you misunderstood.'

'I'd send you fields of flowers every day of the year, if you wished it.'

'In this modern metropolitan city,' Light remarked dryly.

'It just takes one phone call, there are airports everywhere,' Lawliet shrugged. '_Do you_ _want_ flowers every day?'

He leaned forward slightly, elated that he might want something from him.

'I do not think that the world is ready for that,' Light replied, turning around and gesturing. 'Look at all that. Where am I going to throw it all? Such a waste.'

Light stepped away from him, sighing at the sight before him. Light had never seen so many flowers in one place.

'I can have them sent to companies that know how to make a good use of flowers,' Lawliet said, walking closer to Light, his nose twitching at the scent of strawberry peppermint wafting off Light in the gentle wind. 'But you'll have to keep the ones I choose.'

Light warded him off with a glare. 'Stop coming closer.'

Aww, man, Lawliet thought. I wanted to smell his scent from a closer point.

Lawliet sighed, 'I knew that it was hopeless, either way.' He ran a hand through his hair and threw his head back, a grin spreading across his face. He stared at the cloudy sky. 'But it was a fun day, nonetheless.'

Light's eyes dropped to Lawliet's Adam's Apple without his conscious control, but he rolled them away immediately after noticing where they had lingered, his face warm with embarrassment. What a huge Adam's apple, he thought. No wonder his voice is deep.

Lawliet dropped his head back to normal, inspecting Light's red ears with a smirk.

'Bye, Light-kun,' Lawliet said, trying to sound poetic. 'Even now you still leave me in a stun.. I shall return to days of listless longing to see you.. My heart yearn's for a moment with you, my mind wishes for a glimpse of you.. How much, you do not have a single clue..'

Did anyone notice how he rhymed his words? He was awesome!

He lowered his eyelids, tilting his head slowly and placing a white hand on his chest. His hair fell across his face slowly, his lips just slightly parted and the slow blink he drew drawing Light's attention to his intense grey eyes. He locked gazes with the Yagami, who did not look away.

Light found his heart picking speed.

He had read in plenty books before, about how time could seem to flow in slower motion, if one was held in a daze. But he had never read about this, or felt this before. Light could not tell if time had stopped, or slowed, all the sounds around him - the music from the car, the wind blowing, a neighbourhood dog barking at something - faded until he could no longer tell if he was really hearing it or just imagining it. All he could register were the smug, grey eyes before him. Light wanted to punch the look right off his face, but he found that he could not clench his fist properly.

A bright orange butterfly flew dizzyingly in between their gazes. The flashy creature's fluttering wings snapped Light out of his daze, his cheeks flushing and a rush of air pulled in hastily through his nose. He looked away.

Lawliet devoted two seconds of thought to insulting the butterfly.

Despite the lame "poem," it was going to have been a perfect departure if the song that played from his car had not shadowed his dramatic display. Having decided to leave Light with the impression that he was a very professional man, just when Lawliet opened his mouth to speak for the last time, a loud song suddenly began playing.

_Bitch.__I got ho~es, calling.._

Lawliet somehow felt that his previous words now had a dry quality to them. It didn't matter that Light had been swept into the moment. He froze and offered Light a tiny smile, inwardly cursing his stupid car - you couldn't rely on technology to aide you, after all. Who picked his play list anyways? L smiled at Light again, waving his fingers as he walked round the car and climbed in, his fingers fumbling to stop the music once he had shut the car door.

That was when he remembered Mello and Matt offering to play "the perfect songs" for him, "we'll watch through a camera that we placed on your car, just to make sure."

Make sure, my foot! Those little rascals were going to get grounded. And how do they stop the music, damn it!? He pushed a button he was quite sure was the key to stopping the atrocious song.

The music stopped playing.

He melted into the seat, a relieved sigh escaping his mouth.

_Somebody come get her,__She's dancing like a stripper._

That startled him so badly he started pushing buttons again, dammit, this was the last time he was accepting help from those two brats! Why hadn't he just read the manual or something and figured out how to play the music himself? L glanced at Light, who was still standing outside by the vehicle. Why had he even thought Beyond's suggestion of music was a cool one?

Oh, right he was very determined to impress Yagami Light.

The Yagami was looking very unimpressed. Lawliet chuckled nervously and set his eyes on the circle of buttons, his fingers pushing more buttons.

Nothing was working.

L glared at a camera threateningly. Oh, right he forgot that Mello had Matt backing him up.

_Kiss_ _me, and take off your clothes..__Imagine a world like that.._

Damn you brats, that was not even the beginning of Grande's song! L could almost hear Mello snickering at his demise. They had purposefully chosen that moment of the song! L gave up and started the car, offering Light a strained good-bye smile.

Light gazed at him in deadpan.

L took it as an encouragement to drive away, and did so, the tires of his car screeching. The glare he gave the cameras in his car promised the people watching through it a great deal of suffering.

**...**

Light, despite all the drama Valentine's Day had had to offer him, easily went back into his usual schedule. Only having suffered huge amounts of teasing from his sister for days. But what would life be without any disturbances from Sayu? He had been extremely relieved to be rid of Lawliet, who seemed to be too professional to continue pursuing Light.

Not that Light was having any sorts of disappointments. He was glad to be rid of the lawyer - who was in Cairo from the looks of his social media. Again, it was not like as if Light had gone to check out his social media after he hadn't received any sorts of news from the guy. Light, after finding out that he actually had social media accounts that he actively used, had just been curious about what a lawyer's social media looked like. He had even considered following the pale-skinned man back, until he saw the the guy had posted the ridiculous pictures from Valentine's day.

Anyway, it had been quite the normal weeks, with nothing new having happened to his regular schedule.

Light wished his classmates a goodbye and made for the school gates, the russet scarf he had wrapped around his neck trailing behind him softly. An extremely tall boy with blue eyes, short, black hair, a small nose and pale, sickly skin that was almost transparent was standing at the gates. Light gave him a small smile (he would have nodded but they were not that well acquainted) and didn't change destination. He had almost made it to the tall, metal gate without any hindrance and wanted to leave the school grounds like that.

'Hey, Yagami!'

It was the absurdly tall guy who had called, eagerly stepping into Light's way.

Light stopped, his head tilting back to gaze into his eyes. He looked to be over two meters tall, why in the world was he wearing shoes with such thick soles? They only made him taller.

He grinned widely, slightly surprising Light when his cold, blue lips did not crack.

'Remember me?' he asked, the cold blue eyes that seemed too big for his face from all the long, thick lashes framing them peering down into Light's own warmer ones.

'I do remember you,' he replied. It was kind of hard to forget a transfer student that had to duck under the door when the teacher brought him into the classroom. 'You are the new transfer student, Ryū-'

'Ehh, don't!' he interrupted, waving his large hand around. He chuckled at Light's raised eyebrow. 'I want to introduce myself, myself! The introduction in class does not count, you know.'

'Whatever suits you,' Light said. At least he was interesting as long as unique.

He grinned again. 'My name is Ryūk, family name is Ran,' he said, extending an arm. 'I already know who you are - damn principal wouldn't stop talking about you - but I think you prefer introducing yourself.'

Light nodded. 'My name is Yagami Raito.'

'Light-o,' he repeated, a toothy grin cracking across his face.

Light's brow twitched, he was suddenly getting the impression that Ryūk was going to be the type of person you could not get rid of. Light stepped around him and continued leaving. He said, 'I would prefer it if you addressed me by Yagami - as you did earlier.'

Ryūk followed him. 'Eh? But friends address each other by their given names. Did you not know?'

Light sighed aggressively. 'We are not friends, Ran-san.'

'Aww,' he whined. 'But the moment I saw you, after hearing hundred different stories about you, I wanted to be your friend.. Let's be friends, you can call me Ryūk.'

'No,' Light said, a fascinating scowl beginning to form on his face.

'But the teacher said I should come to you if I needed something,' he whined.

'And what is it that you need?'

He grinned. 'A friend.'

Light glared, his eyes very unwelcoming. 'I can introduce you to other people.'

'You seem more interesting, plus we go to the same cram school! I saw you yesterday when you were leaving for it, and I live close by. I can sense that we will be very good friends.'

Light's eyes were spitting venom. I shall find a way to get rid of you, idiot, you do not just barge into my path and claim the title of being my friend. My dad is the NPA Chief - this will be easy.

**...**

'You know,' Ryūk began, as they left the cram school, later that day.

Light glanced at him.

'This has been bugging me for a while now,' he muttered.

'What has?' Light asked, dryly. What could possibly be a bother to a tall freak like him?

'I do not know if it is normal for you? I mean, it might, you're very good looking and all, but it makes me uneasy, you know?'

Light wanted to smack his head, but he was too tall for that. Just say it!

'There's some shady-looking dude following you. I glimpsed him yesterday when I saw you, but didn't think much about it, even when I saw him in our neighbourhood - I assumed that it was just some neighbour of yours. But now I thought, what kind of old dude goes to cram school? Plus he has been with you all the time. Usually I would just mind my business, but it feels like he is also following me. Since I am with you.'

Light's eyes widened. There was someone following him? That was not good news.

'Ah,' Ryūk sighed. 'Why is my house further away?'

Light stopped at his gate. He turned and glanced at Ryūk. 'Maybe you are not useless, I won't get rid of you, after all.'

Ryūk grinned at him, turning around and saying, 'Maybe next time you will give me one of those nice apples you were eating when we left cram school. I was starving, you know.'

Light watched him swagger away for a moment before continuing his actions of entering his home.

He brought it up, after dinner, when his father was drinking tea and reading some files.

Chief Yagami was not surprised at the suggestion, having been more surprised that his son had actually found out.

'It is for your safety, believe me, Raito,' he said.

'It is?' he asked, tilting his head slightly, knowing it would prompt his father into giving him more details.

'Yes, you may already know that I have been working on capturing Hakusho - the criminal,' he explained.

Light nodded solemnly, inwardly grinning - he liked hearing about his father's work.

'Well, the higher ups decided that asking L for help couldn't hurt.'

'And he accepted the case?' Light asked. L was notorious for only accepting difficult cases, or a case he deemed interesting.

'The police in Kyoto had sent a request to Watari, because that's where the Hakusho began murdering fourteen-year-olds. But L had turned down the request.'

Light wanted to shrug, the detective could afford it - he was the best.

'They were going to turn to Coil, but then Hakusho widened his territory, Nara, Osaka, Tokyo - there was even a few cases from Hokkaido. They sent another request. They were turned down again - Watari mentioned something about him having a case in South America.'

Light frowned this time around, but he understood - the guy was working on a case already.

'Surprisingly, when I myself gave Watari a last request, he accepted - as long as he got to work with _my_ team.'

'That is impressive, dad,' Light said, proudly. 'You helped Lawyer Lawliet condemn a guy to a life sentence at the beginning of the month and now you're working with Legendary L at the end of the month.'

The Chief raised a brow at the titles. 'Yes.. Well, he offered protection for the team's family, so the guy trailing you is there to add safety to your life before we capture Hakusho, L mentioned he might attack our families.'

Light allowed a smile to spread across his face. L was awesome.

'He assured me that they were professionals. I won't let anything happen to you, son, don't worry.'

The Chief watched his son leave the room, his spirits lifted. 'I will just forget the suspicious feeling I got, who cares if L seems more polite than he was before? People change.'

**...**

Matt breathed into his cupped hands, his goggles blurring with fog. Man! was it cold out here! He glanced through the Yagami's window, his eyes on Light Yagami, who was doing his homework in the living room. Nothing new there.

Unless you counted the fact that his ass was numb from the cold. At least he was better off - Mello was trailing Sayu, who had been waiting for over four hours in the snow for a book signing event Hideki Ryūga was holding.

This was the last time he was helping Mells with his mischief. Now L had them doing this - and he wasn't allowed to smoke! At least he was allowed a Nintendo, Matt was on a strict no-sweets diet.

Matt waited until the Yagami went to bed, his nose dripping from the cold and his throat dry - maybe he should reconsider his outfit next time. Mello arrived shortly after that, trailing a happy Sayu Yagami, his silky blonde hair frizzy and frozen. Matt cracked a smile at the sight. Mello glared at him, his leather pants creaking as he walked over.

'What happened? Any fucking news? I'm freaking cold! damn girl stood there for hours, if only I had a gun with me..'

Matt shrugged, digging out a notepad and handing it over. 'This is all the information I have gathered for the last few days.'

He immediately regretted it when an ugly grin that promised a lot of demise spread across his friend's face.

'Mells, I do not think that what you are thinking is a good idea.'

'Chill, Matt, would you?'

Matt nearly sighed.

**...**

Light spent a peaceful February, the latest addition of Ryūk to his schedule not really disturbing him. He had even forgotten all about Lawliet.

Until his birthday.

Light had woken up as usual. Only, his parents had ambushed him on his way downstairs, waking up his sister - who had squealed and came running to hug him.

It had been a favourable change, birthdays were supposed to be a nice day. Light had been looking forward to it.

Then the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Ryūk (he usually showed up early, knowing his mother always invited him in for a glass of apple juice), Light went to answer it, idly wondering if his "friend" knew it was his birthday, and if he did, if he would wish him a happy day. Light liked receiving birthday wishes, it was fun.

He pulled open the door, and sure enough - there was Ryūk, his chin being the only part of his face that was visible below the door's frame. Light was about open his mouth to greet him when the boy ducked his head, making his eyes wonder to the other person on the porch.

'Yo, Light-o,' Ryūk greeted, gesturing with a grin. 'This guy is here for you. Cool, hunh?'

**...**

Light was gladly rid of Lawliet, spending the rest of the month in peace. He only suffered a small deal of teasing from his sister and a case of lacking space in his room from all the chocolate. He had welcomed the peace with pleasantness and gone back to his former lifestyle without any ado. Not even sparing his crazy Valentine a second of thought.

At least, that what it looked like to Lawliet. The boy quite vocally made that clear to his younger sibling, and mother. He even got a friend to distract him (Lawliet didn't like that tall transfer student).

Well, too bad (or, should he say: too good) for the Yagami, because today was the day he walked in and swiped him off his feet. Then Light would look into his eyes and fall in love (if he had not already) with him and they would kiss, romantic music playing in the background. . . Lawliet cringed at the thought of music, this time he'd pass on the music - last time had not ended up too well. Ok, he was saying. . . then they would ride off together, snowflakes falling all around them and Light would be his forever. Was that not the best birthday gift one could ever wish for? I mean, this was his _eighteenth_ birthday, that was a very special day for everyone. And Lawliet had just the perfect gift for him, to go along with them riding off into the sunset.

He had vigorously pondered over what to give his soon-to-be-partner for the past month, and how hard he had worked! Gathering information and figuring out his exact schedule had been his main focus, these last few days. But in the end, everything payed off and L was not going to make any mistakes.

Lawliet gave his reflection in the mirror his most charming smile, tilting his head to the side. Man, if he was someone else, he might fall in love with himself.

'The day he finds out,' a deep voice interrupted. 'He is not going to be pleased, Lawli.'

He glanced at the reflection of Beyond in the mirror, the man was sitting on the back of a sofa, a jar of strawberry chia jam in his hands. 'What are you talking about?'

His old acquaintance shrugged and grinned at him, scooping jam up with a cookie. 'Oh, you know, the fact that you used your power as L to stalk the boy for the last month.'

Beyond bit into the cookie.

He shrugged, spreading his arms. 'I was just offering Chief Yagami's family extra protection - I also had people trailing Sayu and Sachiko. The criminal might have decided to attack his family, you know.'

'I would bet the information your experts gathered is fifty percent wrong,' he said. 'I doubt that the Yagami will like your birthday gift.'

'I'm an expert, B, Light-kun will love the gift,' he replied. 'Plus, Mello learned his lesson - he said he would rather behave than be punished again.'

Beyond raised a brow. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

Lawliet rolled his eyes. '_Please_, I have everything under control.'

Beyond shook his head. 'I remember you saying something similar, on Valentine's Day.'

**...**

Hello, guys. hope you're still reading this.

If you're surprised about the characters, just know that I got carried away. I hope it is not too ddisappointing


End file.
